


Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by Kunstpause



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: “Excuse me?”Hades sounds nearly offended as he looks at Y’shtola, both his eyebrows raised.Nerys blinks, a little thrown out of the moment. His hands that had sent shivers of delight down her back just a moment ago have stilled and lie heavy on her shoulders. Just as Y’shtola’s are now resting still on Nerys’ thighs as the other woman aims her sharp gaze onto the man behind her.“You heard me,” Y’shtola says, and it’s in her best leader voice. “Go make yourself useful already.”
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light/Y'shtola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BountyHuntress16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyHuntress16/gifts).



> Written for Ally and her lovely oc Nerys.

“Excuse me?”

Hades sounds nearly offended as he looks at Y’shtola, both his eyebrows raised. 

Nerys blinks, a little thrown out of the moment. His hands that had sent shivers of delight down her back just a moment ago have stilled and lie heavy on her shoulders. Just as Y’shtola’s are now resting still on Nerys’ thighs as the other woman aims her sharp gaze onto the man behind her.

“You heard me,” Y’shtola says, and it’s in her best leader voice. “Go make yourself useful already.”

At her demanding tone, Hades lets out a scoff as he shakes his head.

“I think you gravely misunderstand how this works, dear,” he says with no small challenge of his own, and now it’s Y’shtola whose eyebrows suddenly go up.

“I think I am the only one who actually knows how this is going to go, given that Nerys here is a little distracted, and you seem to harbor certain  _ illusions _ .”

“Illusions?” Hades replies sharply, and Nerys can feel the deep breath he takes against her back. 

She isn’t entirely sure just what is happening, but somehow the mood in her bedroom has gone from playful and sexy to strangely tense in a matter of a few sentences. But worst of all, they have both stopped what why had been doing before. To her, specifically, and Nerys finds herself aroused and still wanting between them, caught in their strange staring match.

“I know this is all pretty new for you,” Y’sthola says, something stern underlying her sweet-sounding voice. “But ask any of the other Scions who is generally charge, and they’ll tell you it’s  _ me _ .”

She is so full of conviction that Nerys can’t help but snort.

“If they know what’s good for them,” she adds with a murmur, and a second later, Y’shtola’s eyes are fixed on her.

“No need to undermine me, Nerys.”

“I would never, Shtola!” Nerys hurries to say, not quite able to suppress a small giggle. “After all, you might retaliate.”

Y’shtola rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. 

“And you don’t appreciate it at all when I do, right?” Her hand squeezes Nerys’ thigh. “Now, hush.”

Hades’ hands are still slightly tense on her shoulders for a moment before suddenly everything about him turns a bit softer. He draws Nerys further back until she fully leans against his chest and his lips brush over the sensitive skin where her neck meets her shoulder.

“So, you insist you are in charge?” he murmurs, and it takes Nerys a brief moment of confusion to realize he is still talking to Y’shtola. Who is now running her hands up Nerys’ thighs again.

“I do not insist;  _ I am _ .”

Short. Precise. Y’shtola’s voice is firm and filled with a confidence that leaves no room for argument. And if it were anyone else here with them, Nerys thinks it probably would have worked immediately. But she can practically feel the challenge radiating from Hades as he cups both her breasts almost a little too possessively as he teases the tips of them.

“Might I remind you, oh Master Matoya,” he says pointedly as he coaxes a soft moan from Nerys, “that you wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for me?”

“Which is the only reason I ever even considered this arrangement,” Y’shtola replies with a soft laugh. “Besides,  _ you _ would not even be here at all if it weren’t for  _ her _ .”

Despite the back and forth between them, Nerys feels the deep vibrations of Hades’ chuckle against her back.

“By that logic, Nerys should be in charge,” he points out, and Nerys huffs as she shakes her head.

“I’m good, actually. I really don’t want to get in the middle of this,” Nerys murmurs, her eyes falling shut under both of their touches. They are already way too distracting for her to make an effort and put more actual thoughts into what is going on. All she wants is to lie back and let them have their way with her, which is why she blinks in confusion a moment later when both of them suddenly stop.

She finds Y’shtola staring at her, her lip twitching in an attempt to not laugh, and as Nerys twists her head a little, she finds almost the exact same expression on Hades’ face. She frowns, ready to ask what is going on when it hits her what she had just said.

Nerys shakes her head. “Figuratively, of course,” she says with a laugh before winking at Y’shtola. “I do love to be  _ literally _ in the middle of you two.”

Behind her, Hades has given up trying to conceal his amusement. “Look who’s getting cheeky,” he teases. Y’sthtola only raises her brows, giving both of them a pointed look before her eyes narrow slightly at Hades.

“This is your fault for arguing with me instead of simply doing what I said.”

The earlier tension is back in the air in an instant, but to Nerys’ surprise, Hades stays completely relaxed behind her as he lets out an overly theatrical sigh. 

“Fine, have it your way,” he sighs with an aside wave of his hand.

“I always do,” Y’shtola quips, satisfaction all over her face.

Hades makes a good show of sounding exasperated, but Nerys can hear from the way his voice sounds that there is more hiding behind his theatrics. The earlier amusement, respect, and a hint of appreciation. 

Still, he sighs as if it were some great chore as he leans back against the pillows, his hands firm on her hips as he drags her with him. A moment later, Y’shtola is between both of their legs, and as she reaches for him, Hades lets out a deep moan. He lifts Nerys up, and Y’shtola is still smiling as she guides his cock to her entrance. Her eyes flutter as she slowly sinks down. 

He feels already fantastic inside her, but a whimper leaves her mouth as Y’shtola lets her fingers run over where he disappears into her. It’s a teasingly light touch that promises more.

“Slowly,” Y’shtola demands when Hades starts to move, and to Nerys’ surprise, he listens.

The smile on the other woman’s face is full of mischief as she lowers herself in between their legs, and a moment later, she licks a broad stripe over his shaft towards Nerys’ folds.

“But don’t you worry,” Y’shtola murmurs, and her lips vibrate against Nerys’ skin as she chuckles. “I’ll make it worth your while. Both of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me over on tumblr ^^](https://kunstpause.tumblr.com)


End file.
